


Золото и блёстки

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Гарри MTF, Гарри Поттер трансгендер, Гарри в макияже, Джинни трансфоб, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Рон Уизли - хороший друг, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, дружба Гарри с Роном, лучшие друзья, можно читать как преслэш, поддерживающий Рон, трансгендерный персонаж, трансфобия, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: Джинни была так неправа. Так совершенно неправа.Гарри восхитительно идут блёстки.или - Гарри делает каминг-аут как трансгендер, и хотя Рон не особо понимает этого, он старается.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Золото и блёстки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Gold and Glitter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089014) by [Quirkyasfok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok). 



> "бро" - аналог "приятеля" в росмэновском переводе; в оригинале фика mate, как и в каноне, но его простейшие переводы на русский как-то не очень удобно использовать в отношении девушки, каковой Рон видит Гарри (пытается, по крайней мере), а "бро" по-русски говорят вполне, поэтому давайте предположим, что Рон и раньше так к нему обращался.

\- Ну, а я думаю, что он выглядит, как идиот.

Тонкс раздраженно поджимает губы и бросает на младшую Уизли недовольный взгляд, прежде чем вернуться к своему занятию.

\- Не слушай её, Гарри. Она просто завидует красивым девушкам, таким, как мы с тобой.

Джинни закатывает глаза.

\- Он не девушка, и я не понимаю, почему мы все подыгрываем этой его дурацкой шараде. Я бы не удивилась, если бы такую игру затеяли близнецы, но не ты, Гарри, - она презрительно усмехается. - Кроме того, эти блёстки смотрятся просто глупо.

С этими словами Джинни разворачивается и уходит - плечи шире, голова высоко на тонкой шее, как будто она только что победила в каком-то споре.

Рон, правда, с сестрой согласиться никак не может. Уже почти час он наблюдает, как Тонкс учит Гарри пользоваться косметикой по-маггловски и пробует разные варианты макияжа на её лице в качестве демонстрации. Это, конечно, не самое приятное из возможных времяпрепровождений, но Рон предположил, что, может, если он увидит Гарри с мейк-апом, то получше поймёт всю эту историю с трансгендерами. Гарри только неделю назад открылась перед ним в этом. В том, как она всю жизнь чувствовала себя неправильной, и как она летом встретила трансгендерную магглу. Как они с этой магглой много часов проговорили о том, что значит быть трансгендером. Как Гарри впервые назвала себя девушкой, и каким правильным казался этот момент.

Гарри плакала в ту ночь, когда призналась ему, прослезилась и тогда, когда открылась перед Орденом, и рыдала, когда несколько из тех, кому она привыкла доверять, от неё отвернулись (как Джинни сейчас). Сириус был первым, кто обнял её после этого, кто гладил её по волосам и шептал, что всё будет хорошо. Рон был вторым. Пусть он и не понимает всю эту историю, пусть она кажется ему слегка странной, но, в конце концов, Гарри - его лучший друг. Именно поэтому, когда Гарри впервые за несколько дней улыбнулась, потому что Тонкс предложила научить её пользоваться косметикой, Рон решил прийти посмотреть. Он видел, как Тонкс объясняет Гарри, для чего нужны несколько разных контейнеров с жижей, как она размазывает эту жижу по лицу Гарри. И видел, как Гарри улыбается всё шире с каждым новым вариантом макияжа. Наблюдал, надеясь понять.

Пока что он понял только одно: женщины, похоже, ещё более безумные, чем он раньше думал - сколько всего они мажут себе на лица. Впрочем, он не может не признать, что Гарри со всем этим на лице выглядит довольно неплохо. Пока что ему больше всего понравились блёстки. Губы Гарри под помадой с блёстками сверкали, от туши с блёстками её глаза искрились, а от блёсток, которые Тонкс распределила по её щёкам, сияло всё её лицо.

Джинни удивительно неправа. Гарри очень идут блёстки.

Он поворачивается, чтобы сказать ей это, и хмурится, обнаруживая, что Гарри больше не улыбается. Она смотрит на стол безысходно, кусая губы. Часть блеска для губ уже смазалась и окрасила её зубы в яркий розовый.

Тонкс вздыхает и ерошит волосы Гарри, а потом надевает на неё обратно очки.

\- Не слушай её, Гарри. Ты шикарна, правда, Рон?

Рон кивает.

\- Видишь? В общем, теперь мне надо на одну встречу, и я уже туда опаздываю, но это ещё не всё. Мне ещё надо научить тебя, как делать "кошачий глаз", - она встаёт и пихает всю кучу перемешанной косметики в сторону Гарри. - Кстати, вот это всё теперь твоё. Так ты можешь попрактиковаться, пока я не научу тебя делать это же с помощью магии. Гораздо проще выходит, когда знаешь, чего хочешь. Кроме того, на тебе они всё равно лучше выглядят.

Она подмигивает Гарри и прогулочным шагом уходит из комнаты, как-то умудряясь ничего не снести по дороге.

Когда Тонкс уходит, Рон следит глазами за Гарри. Та недовольно разглядывает косметические средства, медленно ведёт пальцами с только что покрашенными ногтями по каждому контейнеру, а потом хватает упаковку с салфетками для снятия макияжа. Она открывает упаковку, вытаскивает влажную ткань и оглядывается на зеркало в последний раз, прежде чем начать стирать пудру, которую Тонкс распределила по её щёкам.

\- Гарри, ты что делаешь?

Гарри останавливается, снова кусая губы и стирая с них немного помады.

\- Именно то, что ты видишь. Я стираю всё это к чёрту.

\- Но... Гарри... ты... Это из-за того, что сказала Джинни?

Гарри не отвечает, но смотрит с таким убитым видом, что это само по себе ответ.

\- Гарри, не слушай её, она... она... она просто завидует.

\- Чему тут завидовать? - спрашивает Гарри.

\- Тебе, конечно. Она завидует, что не выглядит в макияже так хорошо, как ты.

Гарри фыркает и снова оглядывается на зеркало.

\- Рон, я выгляжу как неудачливый трап.

\- Ну, это потому, что ты ещё не применила последний штрих.

\- Последний штрих? Рон, ты о чём?

Рон улыбается и встаёт с места. Его осенило.

\- Подожди здесь, бро, я сейчас вернусь.

Он тихонько выбегает из кухни и - наверх, в комнату, которую делил с Гарри. Там пробирается к чемодану и рыщет в нём, расшвыривая по комнате вещи, надеясь больше всего на свете найти то, что нужно. И находит.

Сжимая маленькую золотую вещицу в кулаке, он спешит обратно в кухню, не обращая внимания на беспорядок, который только что создал. Когда он возвращается, Гарри всё так же хмурится, но остаток косметики всё ещё на её лице, и Рон считает, что это победа.

\- В общем, слушай, - говорит он. - Это странно, но... Помнишь тот первый поход в Хогсмид, когда ты не смогла пойти, и мы с Гермионой пообещали принести тебе что-нибудь? Гарри кивает. - Я, ну, не всё тебе отдал, что купил для тебя. Понимаешь, Гермиона затащила меня в Магическую ювелирную Гладрагса, и это было жутко скучно, пока я не увидел вот это, и оно напомнило мне о тебе, так что я его купил. Потом уже Гермиона спросила, не для Джинни ли эта вещь, и я понял, что это, ну, не то, что стоит дарить лучшему другу-парню. Я думал действительно просто отдать это Джинни, но, ну, часть меня всегда знала, что я должен это тебе подарить, и я, короче, просто... да чёрт возьми, вот.

Краснея до корней волос, Рон протягивает ей небольшую золотую шпильку. Милая толстенькая сова на шпильке периодически машет крыльями. Гарри берёт совушку так, будто это самая ценная вещь в мире.

\- Ты купил это для меня?

\- Да, но, в смысле, когда ты ещё была... был... Это глупо, да, я просто...

\- Мне очень нравится. Можешь помочь мне надеть её?

Рон в изумлении смотрит, как Гарри протягивает ему шпильку обратно и застенчиво улыбается.

\- Я, э-э... без проблем, бро.

Он берёт шпильку, отводит назад часть привычно-встрёпанных волос Гарри и аккуратно прилаживает украшение среди них. Совушка, кажется, слегка теряется среди смоляного беспорядка, но, хлопая крыльями, сдерживает прядки на расстоянии.

\- Ну, как?

Гарри поворачивается, чтобы снова посмотреться в зеркало, но Рон быстро её останавливает.

\- Подожди, остался самый последний штришок. Рон зарывается в кучу косметики на столе и, наконец, находит контейнер с золотистыми блёстками. Открывая его, он ищет разрешения в лице Гарри, а потом тянется к ней и распределяет золотое под глазами Гарри и по верхней части её щёк. Затем закрывает контейнер и улыбается.

\- Вот теперь можешь посмотреть.

Гарри разворачивается к зеркалу и сияет, глядя на своё отражение. Блёстки под её глазами лежат слегка неровно, помада с её губ по большей части перекочевала на передние зубы, а совушку едва не похоронило под чёрными волосами, но она смотрит счастливей, чем Рон когда-либо видел.

Он глаз отвести не может.

Джинни была так неправа.

Так совершенно неправа.

Гарри восхитительно идут блёстки.


End file.
